Un regalo especial (Pokecrystalshipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash and Marina Fanfic. Está pequeña historia narrada de un día tranquilo en donde la chica tiene un regalo especial para el chico.


Hola amigos, feliz dos de enero del año 2016... Feliz Año Nuevo y decidí traerles está historia que escribí. Ya que no puedo acceder a los perfiles de algunas persona así que a los que no les apareció un mensaje que escribiré apenas debido a las fiestas que tuve, bueno el punto es que les deseo lo mejor este año, hagan las historias que deseen, no importa si dicen que es mala o no, desarrollenla que los sueños unos los realiza y no los demás.

Pokecrystalshipping: Pareja de Ash y Marina (del Anime y respectivas contra partes de Rojo y Cristal en los juegos y mangas)

.Un regalo especial. -

Marina caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, la casa que él y su esposo habían adquirido. La chica de cabellos cerúleos empezó a subir las escalaras que estaban cerca de la sala de estar para ir al segundo piso de la casa. Ella estaba vestida de una playera blanca muy grande para su cuerpo desarrollado dando a entender que no era de ella. La chica camino hasta llegar a un cuarto para ingresar a una hermosa habitación y en medio de esta una cama matrimonial con una persona Ahí.

Los labios rosas de Marina formaron una sonrisa mientras sus ojos esmeraldas miraban a la persona que estaba en la cama durmiendo. Ella fue a la cama, subiendo en ella para acercarse más al chico, sí, esa persona era un chico y era su esposo también, ella se recostó en el mueble abrazando de la cintura al chico y acercando su boca al oído de este. Antes de hacer algo miró su rostro, el rostro de él, viendo a detalle sus cabellos negros, esos mechones de cabellos negros, así como su tez morena y esas "z" en las mejillas. Marina sonreía, su hombre se veía tan tierno durmiendo.

-Despierta Ashy. –

Esas palabras pronunciadas por la chica lograron al parecer hacer una reacción en el chico sacando una sonrisa. Marina comenzó darle besos en las mejillas del chico causando risas de él, pero esté seguía durmiendo. Marina le encantaba cuando Ash daba tal consentimiento muchas veces. A su mente se le vino una cosa más.

-Ash si no despiertas, tendré que hacer algo que te hará muy feliz. – sin saberlo, Marina si había levantado a Ash pero este se hacía el dormido sólo para ser consentido por su hermosa esposa. – Muy bien tú lo deseas. – orquesto ella mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Ash pero con su boca, abriéndola para tener la oreja entre sus dientes mientras le daba una mordida pero suave debido a que no deseaba lastimarle.

El azabache soltó una risa que la chica de cabellos cerúleos comprendía que estaba complaciéndolo así que con su lengua lo lamió un poco más mientras Ash abría ya sus ojos.

-Está bien mi amor, ya me levanté, me rindo. – expresó un despierto Ash quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a su esposa de su cintura posicionándola sobre él, el cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el de él, y se miraban los ojos de ambos. – Tus ojos son como unas bellas esmeraldas. – dijo el chico pasando una de sus manos por las mejillas de Marina sonrojando a la chica quien le regalo una sonrisa tierna.

Marina le dio un beso en la nariz mientras Ash le hacía unas cosquillas en la cintura de ella.

-Sabes, los tuyos son como el caramelo, un dulce y bello caramelo, pero además de eso los tuyos me muestran siempre lo valiente que eres. – expresó la chica mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado sintiendo los latidos del corazón. – Tus latidos siempre me han hecho sentir segura. Siento que nada malo me va a pasar, pero además me calma. –

Aquellas palabras sonrojaron al chico y le sacaron una sonrisa. Su esposa podía ser la mujer más perfecta del mundo, su mundo y no podía decirle que no ya que ella no lo dejaría.

-Lo sé querida. – expresó él azabache mientras la chica de cabellos cerúleos le daba besos en su cuello. – Y adoro todo lo que haces por mí. – con esas palabras Marina estaba muy feliz así que decidió comentarle a su marido algo que deseaba hacerlo antes.

Marina volvió a ponerse en frente de Ash mirándole a los ojos, pero lo tomo de su rostro poniendo una mirada seria. Ella estaba decidida a contarlo, pero no sabía cómo mencionarlo así que respiro profundamente.

-Ash… tendremos un bebe. – sin rodeos decidió decirlo, pero no sabía cómo Ash reaccionaría. Ella tenía miedo de haber arruinado el momento que habían creado pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir el abrazo más fuerte, así como una presión en sus labios además de que sentía que alguien jugaba con su lengua; Ash le estaba besando con pasión así que ella decidió seguirle para después separarse debido a la falta de aire. – Ash… -

Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar de una manera especial igual que la esmeralda, por eso él le decía que sus ojos eran dos bellas esmeraldas. Ash paso una mano por la mejilla de Marina y con la otra tomó una de las manos de la mujer para darle un tierno beso en la misma.

-Marina, yo te amo. – para Ash era difícil construir las palabras y por eso el beso. – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, ese bebe será feliz al saber que su madre es la mujer más maravillosa del planeta. – aquellas palabras hicieron que Marina derramará lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme llorar? – y con eso la chica abrazo a la persona que le pidió ser su novia y que después esa persona pediría su mano en matrimonio. Ambos se abrazaban mientras sentían una gran felicidad recorriendo sus cuerpos. – Te amo. – susurro ella mientras Ash alzaba la playera de Marina acariciando suavemente su pancita mientras sonreían ambos dejando que aquel silenció reinara un poco más antes de tener que levantarse de la cama.


End file.
